theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Baria
Baria was a golden planet home to a very royal species. Barians were at one time worshipped as gods, as many of them had special abilities and incredible connections with the force. In 21,406 ARF, under the rule of Malheur, the planet was eradicated by Dark Master Gravatus. Geography From space, Baria appeared like a shining gold planet. Its mountains seemed yellow despite the fact that they were actually a deep brown color. It housed grand rock formations and huge rivers, almost like Makeb. The capitol city of Balia sat atop a mesa with the King's castle on a smaller mesa over a canyon. The planet was also prone to inhabiting Orobirds which the Barians used as mounts. Origin Baria was a hidden planet in the Outer Rim, but was discovered in its youth by a race of Force-users who were the first to inhabit the planet. Calling themselves the Barians and promptly naming the planet, the tribes soon realized that their newborns were displaying heightened connections to the Force. It appeared anyone born on the planet would, over time, develop increased Force sensitivity. Over time, they practiced their sorcery, becoming strong under the rule of King Malheur, who gave birth to one son, Vesmir. Although Vesmir was his son, however, Malheur took a liking to Mizael, the son of a noble family. Both of them showed promise, possessing extraordinary Force connections, but Mizael's powers impressed the king the most. Malheur almost neglected Vesmir, who soon grew resentful. A third family had a son and a daughter, respectfully named Peyagrom and Merag; Merag also had strong ties to the Force from birth, even more so then Mizael or Vesmir. Merag was deemed dangerous and had to be confined in her house. Mizael, Merag, Peyagrom, and Vesmir all were friends who played and practiced sorcery together until the time had come for the new king to be named. Vesmir was to be it but a twist of fate led to Mizael being named, only furthering Vesmir's hatred. One day darkness descended in the form of Dark Master Gravatus, who deemed the Barians too powerful to be left alive and proceeded to exterminate them. Gravatus killed Malheur and took Vesmir as his apprentice while Mizael and Merag fled from the planet. However, Gravatus wiped their memories as they landed on separate planets. Gravatus then used his vast power to ignite the core and implode the planet, erasing its existence, but the heritage continued in Mizael who found Merag and created a crew, calling it the Baria Legacy. Later, he recruited another to join, Dangan. Eventually Mizael and Merag married and had a son making him the first Barian born in a generation, Kaito. Unfortunately, not being born on Baria, Kaito would never possess the unique connection to the Force that a native Barian would, however his enhanced lineage still gave him more sensitivity than most. Inhabitants and their abilities *King Malheur - Wears Barian Crown, granting enhanced abilites and manipulation of molecular energy. *Prince Vesmir - Disintegration *Prince Mizael - Energy Manipulation *Merag - Telepathy *Gazahn - Enhanced Marksmanship *Peyagrrom - Pyromancy *Barian Orobirds Places of Interest *The King's Castle *Balia - capitol city *Spacelaunch *Barian Mountains *The Great Barian River Items of Interest *The Barian Crown - worn by King Malheur, the Crown enhanced the natural abilities of those who wore it and also gave the wearer the ability to manipulate the molecular level. When Dark Master Gravatus killed Malheur, he threw the crown into the stars where it landed on the deserted planet of Lwhekk. Later, was then taken by Vesmir, who had joined Gravatus and declared himself the new Barian King. Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:SWTOR Category:Fiction Category:Planets Category:Fictional Locations